The King and Queen become Friends!
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Yeah. Crappy title. Godzilla stumbles upon Arendelle after the MUTO fight.
1. Aftermath

The King's P.O.V:

Godzilla swam painfully slow, almost drifting. The king was literally in pain of course, but he managed to swim. Not long ago, after a heavy battle, he had managed to kill off two of his prey and messily devour them soon after. Despite the full stomach, he was still in pain. His senses detected something on the horizon, jarring him from his thoughts. It was land, so there was no need for him to fight. He rose slightly, allowing his dorsal spikes to seen like sharks as he neared this land with caution. Little did he know that he was to make a particularly large impact to the land called 'Arendelle' rather shortly.


	2. Not good

_Arendelle_

* * *

"WOOOHOO! FASTER SVEN! FASTER!"

"I told, you Anna! You don't tell him what to do!"

"**BRBRBRUFF.**"

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

"Thank you Sven."

It was truly beautiful scenery to Anna, as she raced across the beaches of Arendelle on the back of a reindeer and behind a buff blonde man. The golden sand seemed fly up behind them like an artist brushing yellow on a blank sheet. The smell of the sea was somewhat good as well, and the distant splashing was very soothing. Anna sighed from behind Kristoff, who wondered just how many other angelic sounds were hid by her.

"This place is so beautiful..."

"You're not so bad yourself..." Kristoff responded, making Anna blush.

"That was a cheesy attempt at flattery, Kristoff."

"But it worked, didn't it?"

"...yeah."

"Case closed."

Anna smiled to herself and rolled her eyes, before they looked back at the ocean. She blinked in confusion for a moment, thinking Sven had veered away from the ocean. But She could see that they weren't moving away from the ocean...the ocean was moving away from them.

"K-Kristoff!"

The man halted them so fast that Anna barely had time to register him saying: "What? What is it?"

"Look." She pointed at the receding waters. "That doesn't look good.

"No." Kristoff grimaced, then veered Sven away. The reindeer took off towards the open gates of Arendelle's castle. "It's not."

* * *

"Olaf! I needed those-well I used to." Elsa shrugged as The snowman made an airplane out of paper. She was apparently an amazing artist on paper, which surprised Anna by a lot. Olaf frowned.

"Oh. Sorry, Elsa!"

"That's alright." Elsa glanced up from her work briefly. "Now hold still...there!"

She proudly her drawing of Olaf, who gasped rather loudly. He took the picture and stared closer at it.

"Woah." Was all he said.

"You..don't like it?" She asked in fright.

"No, I don't like it!"

Elsa frowned, staring down at her lap in shame. Something that left her unprepared for Olaf suddenly leaping at her neck and hugging her tightly.

"I LOVE IT!"

"Oh." She smiled now. "Thank you, olaf."

Before the snowman could reply, a guard burst in. He'd looked like he'd seen a ghost of a some sort. "Y-your m-majesty! You...you need to see this..."

Elsa blinked in shock, then hurriedly got up to leave, carrying a confused snowman with her.


	3. Elsa's battle

The kings P.O.V. :

As he approached, Godzilla seemed to noticed a large abundance of little wood things that kept launching thinner pieces of wood and sometimes metal spheres at him. He hardly felt it and merely brushed past them.

* * *

"Say again, Captain?" Elsa asked, deeply puzzled by his and Anna's stories.

"It's a creature! A colossal one! It rampages thru the entire naval fleet like tall grass."

Elsa bit her bottom lip nervously. How big could this creature be to go thru the entire fleet?

"Are sure it wasn't a whale?" She asked.

"I am! It's like some giant lizard with a short snout and dozens of spikes on it's back!" He answered. Anna stared at her older sibling.

"Maybe you can stop it?" She suggested, earning a look of fear.

"Wait, ME?!"

"I hate to bring back memories, but you did freeze all of Arendelle." The captain pointed out slowly. The queen opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. She was thinking of her kingdom and mostly of her sister that she had to protect...She had to.

* * *

Elsa gulped nervously, her footsteps freezing small parts of the ocean for her to step on.

In the distance, she could see what she would have described as many,many sharks...


End file.
